The FHCRC/UW research base of the CCEH is restricted to 40 faculty members who have NIH sponsored hematology-related grant support. In addition the nature of their hematology-related research must have a focus that is served by at least one of the 5 service Cores. The overall theme of the CCEH pertains to the biology of stem/progenitor cells and their progeny, with special emphasis given to the development of gene and cell-based therapies for treating hematopoietic diseases. Specific studies address the identification, isolation, and characterization of normal and malignant stem cells, regulation by the microenvironment, genetic modification of stem cells and their progeny and transplantation biology. Studies involve all lineages of hematopoiesis exemplified by the generation of dendritic cells and CTL for adoptive immunotherapy, studies on the regulation of globin gene expression in erythroid differentiation, studies on signaling pathways in myelopoiesis, and studies on differentiation steps leading to megakaryocyte development.